Take A Leaf Out Of My Life
by Aislinn of Azarath
Summary: AU. Wally West and Malory Carson are from different cliques. Wally West is a goldenboy, a titan. Malory has had bad times, and she's trying to make up for them. A growing interest in each other and highschool doesn't help much either...KFXJ and many more
1. Here's the scene

A/N: I'm sure alot of you were dissapointed with the ending for Running Away From Love. I may put up a second ending, it just depends. I've decided to try an A/U fic, and I'm hoping it'll be fun. Well, here we go! And just so you know, I think I'm going to have more comic book characters and references in here, a mixture of past and present. And a few of the people, like Mrs. Bennet, and the band songs, are some stuff from my life.It shall be interesting.

* * *

My life has been a statement to irony. All I can say about myself is that I'm bad luck. My parents said they were lucky to have me, but everything went down-hill from there. I was an unhappy baby, bad luck. At the age of five, whenever my father wasn't around, which was a majority of the time, as my father was a buisness man, my mother would refer to me as Jinx, since everytime something bad happened, I was around. Coincidence? I think not. The name stuck though, and my is dad is still the only one who calls me by my name which I'm glad for now, even though I insist on him calling me Jinx. Now I'm sixteen, and it's my Junior year at Gotham City High, living down my reputation, then gaining it back, only to lose it again. My name is Malory Carson, and I've made mistakes. I've hung out with a bad crowd, but now I'm trying to change that. They may say they left me, but I left them. I discovered myself, discovered my true potential...And I'm not ever going back to that. Ever.

At first, my escape was photography. I loved it, the way you could capture a moment and preserve it forever. It was my secret passion, something I told no one except my dad in the beginning. He bought me my equipment, a Nikon D100 with the lenses, the memory card, the photoshop program. At first, I would just take pictures of inanimate things, like roses in my moms garden with the dew still on them, trees, ponds. That, eventually, grew old. I wanted to find an animate object, a challenge. Well, he showed himself, eventually. But not exactly how I wanted it to happen. But, before I get there, I have to start from the beginning, the beginning of the year and the beginning of my relationship with a certain Wally West.

* * *

Here's the setting. A girl with black hair with pink tips sat at a table by herself, looking into the screen on the back of her Nikon. It was outside in the quad area, underneath a tree. She had a pink shirt on that said 'You looked better on MySpace' in black and jeans, her camera bag that held all of her equipment decked out with various band buttons on it sitting on her lap. Giving a frustrated sigh, she slung the bag around her shoulder, still looking at the camera, and started walking...Straight into a tree. That's me, Jinx. Malory. I revamped myself from my compleatly pink hair, trying to live down my reputation. So far, it's worked, people calling me Malory now. People in my school heard about me changing after I signed up to be senior editor for the school paper, and made it. In my first editorial, it was known. I've been taking pictures for it, my friend Karen Beecher, also involved in my old gang,he writing the sports article, joining during her volley-ball season. People feared her spike, it was known as the 'bee sting' by her teammates. 

She dragged me to a friday night football game, where I tried desperately to hide. So far, it wasn't working.

"C'mon Bee. Don't make me stay..."

"Malory. Suck it up! You're staying, whether you like it or not!" Giving a defeated sigh, I sat down with a loud thump (A/N: Go onomonapaeia!) on the bleachers. Looking down to the track, I pulled out my camera. I took a few snap-shots of the Cheerleaders putting a flyer, Kori Anders, into an exstention, then two other stunting groups had their flyers, Terra Markov and Cassie Sandsmark, into liberties, grapping her hands that were down in a V, then of them all dismounting with a cradle all at the same instant, but Kori doing a full-down. Karen constantly quizzed me on everything the fall sports teams, including the cheerleaders, did, positions, formations, the works. I had become a sports genius, much to my dislike. At least I could put the pictures as a follow up to the article about them winning a competition.

"Hey, Bee, I'm going to go down to the track and take some pictures of the game so Mrs. Bennet doesn't murder me." Mrs. Bennet was the head of our newspaper, and ruled her domain, the library, and the news room, with an iron fist when she had to. Flashing my pass to the person working the gate, I was admitted, and instantly ran to the end-zone. The running back, Richard Grayson, the boyfriend of Kori Anders, had the ball and was running like a crazed-man, eager to get a touchdown for his team. He slid in, landing on his knees, ball between his legs. Snapping a picture, I knew this would be on the cover. It was half-way through second quarter, and I was ready for my time to be over. Getting twelve more action shots, I walked out as soon as the band started to play Guns and Roses, Live and Let Die, as part of their James Bond theme for this year. I was hungry, and craving a root beer. Walking to the concessions, I started looking at the pictures on my camera. I should've learned my now, this wasn't a good idea at all. All of a sudden, I found myself in the arms of a red-headed boy with enchanting blue eyes. He was at least a head taller than me, lean and muscular. And now I was caught in a bear hug with him on the ground. I instantly found myself growing pink. He gave me a bemused smile, and I cringed. I got off of him, then stood up. He followed suit.

"I'm SO sorry...I didn't mean to. I was just checking to see if I needed to take anymore pictures for the paper-"

"You're Malory, right?" I started blushing again. I wasn't used to people knowing me, but when you start working for the paper, it happens.

"Yeah...Oh god. You're Wally West!" On top of falling on the poor guy, I had fell on the star of the track team. What a grand way to end my night.

"I get that alot. Sure am." He gave me his perfect smile, and I felt like he was laughing at me.

"Do you want anything? I'll pay..The least I can do for making you walk into me." It took me a bit to understand. I couldn't stop looking at his eyes...

"Er, sure!" Laughing, he walked me to the concessions, then bought me a hotdog and a rootbeer.

"A man out for my own heart." I laughed, and watched as his face turned red.

"You could say that..." he murmered, or at least I thought, but I ignored it. Thanking him, I told him I'd see him later, as we had French together, then walked back to Bee. Half-time only had about two minutes left. She gave me a funny look.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're smiling..What happened?" I put a hand to my cheek, feeling the warmth on it, even though it was cold out.

"Nothing.Nothing at all."

* * *

I may seem like I have the epitome of a perfect life, but I don't. I was abused as a child by my parents until my Aunt Iris came to rescue me. I then grew up with her and her husband, Barry Allen. I was a track star, fastest kid in the county, distict, state, and country. It seemed Gotham High was a breeding ground for all-star atheletes, many chose for All-Star teams, leading them to victory, or Junior Olympic Contendors. I hung out with that crowd, a jock, you could say. A succesful athlete myself, I surrounded myself by succesful people. My name is Wally West, and I've had some bad times in my life, but I've had plenty of good ones to make for the bad. I don't try to forget my past, it helped shape me, make me who I am. If I could change time, I would have kept it the same, because I wouldn't want to be any different. But I have to start from the beginning, and the beginning of my relationship with a certain Malory Carson.

* * *

It was the night after the football game I ran into a certain dark-haired photographer, and I was in my room on my computer, signing into AIM. My guy friends and I had nicknames for each other, some for obvious reasons, some for something in past. I was the Kid Flash, since my uncle, Barry, was an Olympic track runner and mulitple time gold medal winner, was called the Flash, and the public referred to me as the Kid Flash, saying I almost rivaled him in speed. 

Richard Grayson was Robin, something his mom called him when he was a kid, before they were killed in an acrobatic accident and he was adopted by billionare Bruce Wayne. The flying Graysons had no competition, and their acrobatic routines were intricate works of art. But, one day, a crime-lord known as Two-Face cut the wire his parents and brother were walking on(he was sick, so he couldn't join), and it was the end. Bruce helped him, eventually getting the murderer of his family convicted to a high-securtity prison. But the scars were still there. He was an acrobat-slash-gymnast, a running-back, a karate master. But he was still Little Ol' Robbie-Poo to us. Rich was currently going out with Kori Anders, the captain of the cheerleading squad. Jet-black hair and baby-blue eyes, he's the object of many of his fan-girls affection.

Victor Stone was Cyborg. He was a technological genius, on top of being the star of the basketball team. When people said he should have played football, he only laughed. He answered back, saying it would interfere with his game. His parents are scientist for S.T.A.R. Labs, one of the biggest scientific facilities in the country. He looks intimidating, and could probably crush you in a milli-second if he wanted to, he was BUILT. But in all honestly, he's a laid back guy, and loves beating Gar at video games. He loves basketball, but his favorite thing in the world, other than his object of one-sided affection, Karen Beecher, is his car. It's tricked out and has an awesome stereo system. We race each other sometimes, me on foot, him in his car. It's always an interesting outcome.

Then there's Superboy, better known as Konner Kent. He's from Smallville, moving to the city in freshman year. The quarterback of the football team, he's a human power-house. He doesn't talk about his parents that often, he lives with his grandparents. Last year, for a short time, he went crazy. We had to help him, it turned out, he had a bad reaction to this medicine he was on for his head-ache. It almost ruined his relationship with Cassie Sandsmark, a cheerleader and all-star gymnast. But everything turned out well. Tall, built(He and Vic go lifting together), black hair and blue eyes, he and Richard look like brothers sometimes.

Next is Gar Logan. Originally from California, like Konner, he moved here during freshman year. A bleach-blond, sun-tanned, soccer stud, bundle of energy, he's a strict vegan, point-blank refusing to eat meat. For that reason, we call him Beast Boy. Though he gets hyper, he's not as hyper as me. It's been three years since I started high-school, and teachers are still wanting to put me on ritalin. He has a crush on the dark, mysterious Rachel Roth. But so far, he's had no luck.

We have two more friends, Garth Raines and Roy Harper. Garth is an all-star swimmer, we call him Aqualad. All he seems to do is eat, sleep, and breath swimming. But even his love of water can't help him with his hate of seafood. Long black hair and almost black eyes, he's almost as serious as Rich is. Roy Harper, on the other hand, is a reddish brown-ish haired, green eyed archer. Called Speedy for his accuracy and speed in his archery, he's the envy of any archer. They both transferred from Steel City with Karen Beecher. Both all-star atheletes and junior olympic contendors, we make up the athletic group called The Titans. We have girl members..But it would take too long to explain them. Some other time, I suppose.

So, I sat there, waiting for my friends to sign on, and I seen, simutaneously, they did. Now, we were in a group conference.

**Robin: Hey Wally..Heard you had a little meeting with that Jinx girl.**

**Cyborg: Oooh..Wally finally got a girlfriend!**

**Beast Boy: Wally and Malory, sitting in a tree..**

**Aqualad: Roy and I seen him...They looked kinda close!**

**Speedy: Get a little somethin' somethin' after the game, KF?**

**Kid Flash: Why can't we gang up on DICK some more. I mean, c'mon. I caught him and Kori in a dark corner of the libray yesterday.**

**Superboy: Forget that, West! This is WAY too much fun.**

**Kid Flash: Just shoot me, someone...**

**Speedy: Want me to come over? It's a short walk. I'll bring my archery stuff.**

**Kid Flash: No thanks, guys...**

**Wonder Girl: Awww...Wally isn't gay like we thought, Kori!**

**Starfire: I believe you're right...**

**Superboy: Hey Cassie! Are we still on for tomorrow?**

**Wonder Girl: Yeah. **

**Kid Flash: Guys..Remember to use protection. We don't want little Cassie's and Konner's running around..**

**Superboy: You are going DOWN for that, KF.**

**Wonder Girl: I'll help hide his body.**

**Kid Flash: I'm gonna go...I'm just getting myself into trouble.**

**Starfire: Good idea.**

I signed off, then jumped in bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, and I was going to the book store tomorrow on some strange impulse. Turning off the lamp on the table beside my bed, I was engulfed in darkness, and found myself asleep..

* * *

A/N: Okay! I guess this was long, partially because I had to introduce the major characters. Most chapters will be in between 1,000 and 2,000 words though, unless I make them longer. If you don't know some of the characters, go to titanstower(dawt)com and click on Meeting Room. You should be able to find bio's on most of them. It depends on you readers, though...Reviewing is a must!  



	2. The Dangerous Works of Poe

A/N: You guys make me feel special and loved. X3 Thanks all for reviewing the first chapter...You really know how to make a girl happy. As promised, a second chapter.

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep..._What a great way to wake up. I turned my head to my nightstand and slamed the source of the infernal noise with all my might. Which isn't that much. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes. I didn't need to get a job, my family was pretty well off with my dad working all the time. But, if it meant I got away from my mom, I was all for it. I would give anything to not hear her telling me how much of a failure I was, how I would never amount to anything, that she wishes she could just make me leave the house, and a job at a small bookshop seemed to be just the ticket. Rachel Roth worked there, but I really think she owned the place, her parents were loaded. Rachel and I were close, you could say. As close as she would let anybody, that is. She didn't trust that easily, you had to build your way up. We got along fine and we talked, but we weren't going to be having any sleep-overs soon, that's for sure. 

Getting a quick shower, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black and purple corset top, found my combat boots, and grabbed my leather jacket. My hair was naturally straight, so I just didn't mess with it and put some eyeliner on. I grabbed my cell-phone, my camera, a chocolate chip granola bar, and my car keys, then I was off. I was really in the mood for the radio today, so I flipped the channels until I found something good.

"This is 107.5, the ROCK station. Coming up next, by request, is Green Day's Brainstew/Jaded!" Giving a smile, I cranked the radio some more. The guitar led the song into Billie Joe's voice.

"My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed..." Singing along, by the time Jaded faded out, I was at work. Rummaging through the crud on my floor, I eventually found my notebook, Rachel would give me a pencil. Looking at the time, I still had ten minutes till I had to be in. Across the street was a small cafe, and caffiene would most probably be the first thing on both of our minds. I got an espresso for me and herbal tea for her, then it was time for another work day.

* * *

It was half-way through my work day, around 1:30. Our drinks were long gone, and whatever was left was cold in the bottom of the trash can. Business was slow right now and wouldn't catch on until a bit later, so boredom was our fore-most enemy at the moment. Rachel was in the back taking "inventory", but I knew she was hiding in the break room reading one of her horror novels, and I had my notebook spread out on the counter, aimlessly doodling in it. 

The door opened, letting a cool breeze in, the bell system hooked to the door ringing like crazy. Seems like it was a somewhat big crowd.

"C'mon Rich! Just for a FEW seconds..I wanna see Rachel." I could almost feel him rolling his eyes from my spot at the desk.

"Knock yourself out, BB." Of course, knocking himself out wasn't a literal expression. But, of course, Gar Logan had to take that to the next level. As he sprinted to the counter, he turned a corner to sharply, and ran dead-on to a book shelf.

"Oh my God...Wally, go to the desk! See if you can use their phone, I left my cell in the car..We have to tell Mrs. Logan AGAIN..." I gave a smirk. So this was a reacurring thing? I'll be sure to tell Karen about that. Then I seen a mop of red hair coming at me. He hadn't gelled it up today, and it was down in all of it's shaggy glory (A/N: Think Impulse.). He seen me, then gave his 'I'm not up to no good' smile that he gave the teachers. I raised an eyebrow at him. I had almost lost my composure..But it's something I kinda became immune to over the years, he's given it to me in the hallways before, for as long as I could remember. But today, it was different. Remembering last night, I felt like smacking myself in the forehead.

"I'm flattered!" He said, his smile growing wider. I gave him a confused look, the one that just says 'Did you escape from the loony bin while your baby-sitter wasn't looking?' all over it.

"What are you talking about, West?"

"Well..Look down in your journal. I do believe Kid Flash is my nickname...Unless there's another Kid Flash in the world, and I doubt that. Nice lightning bolt, by the way..So I'm a super-hero now?" Looking down, my mouth a bit agape, I realized he was right...I should've known something was wrong when Rachel started laughing at me when she looked at my doodles...

"Er...I can explain?"

"Oh, do. Plea-"

"WALLY! Did you call Gar's mom yet? He's starting to wake up, and I need to get some asprin..." Richard yelled. It just so happened Rachel walked out of the inventory room, looking livid, at that particular moment.

"What is going ON here, Malory?" I pointed my finger down an aisle. She gave me a death glare, then followed the direction of my finger.

"Oh my god...Gar?" Wally shrugged, and we followed her. He seemed to have woken up some by the time we got there. His eyes opened to reveal a shade of brilliant forest green, a lop-sided smile on his face.

"Hi Rach...Will you go out with me?" After the last comment, Wally was laughing so hard a book he picked up on the way to the aisle dropped. It was kinda heavy, and it just so happened to fall on Gar's head. He was knocked out..Again. I picked it up.

"Hmmm..The Compleate Works of Edgar Allen Poe? This guy was pretty busy." Rachel hid her face in her hands, but it couldn't cover the shade of red creeping on to her pale face.

* * *

I laughed, looking at the scene in front of me. Gar was sprawled out on the floor, Rich was glaring at me, Rachel was hiding behind her hand, and Malory looked like she was torn between laughing and punching me. I shouldn't have been laughing, but I couldn't help it. It was one of those times when you WANT to stop laughing, but even the smallest thing can bring on more. 

"Wally, shut up!" Richard growled.

"I..Can't...HELP IT!" At the same moment all of them, minus un-concience Gar, gave me a look. Richard stood up, moved Gar out of his way, then walked over to me...And nailed me in the stomach with a round-house. I definetly wasn't laughing now.

"Okay...I'm serious now! No more spazzy-laugh attacks." I put my hands up in surrender. He nodded, then looked at Malory.

"Do you have a cell?"

"Yeah..Need it?" She put her hand in her pocket, then gave it to him. Dialing numbers, he soon was talking to Mrs. Logan.

"Hey, is this Mrs. Logan? Okay...This is Richard...No, Gar's not in trouble. He ran into a book shelf and he's out cold, again...Yeah, he DID come out, then Wally dropped a book on his head, again.." I found myself edging my way to the door.

"Er..I'll go wait outside for now until Gar wakes up." Then I casually walked out of view, then sprinted out through the door and leaned up against a wall. The bell rang again, and Malory came out.

"Malory...I've loved you since 7th grade. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Wally! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment!" Then I grabbed her, wrapped her in my arms, and we started to make out senselessley.

Okay. Maybe I exagerated just a _tiny _bit. It really happened like this.

"So, how much do you think Gar's going to hurt you after this?" I gave a sheepish smile and pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"We normally just don't tell him. He just dreams when he's knocked out...That's why he asked Rachel out. In reality, he would have cracked a joke and she would've gotten annoyed. Once he asked a panda to marry him, and I started laughing so hard that I dropped a brick on his head. Thank goodness it was only a part that hit him..He doesn't know about that one either. We told him I shoved him into a soccer post when we were playing two on two. He just nodded...It's pretty fun, when you think about it." She rolled her eyes at me, but the makings of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. I could tell.

"Taking advantage of your friends, Wally? Wow. So un-hero like." I shrugged, then tucked my hands into my pocket.

"Nobody said Kid Flash was perfect, did they?"

* * *

**Robin: Everyone here?**

**Superboy: Yeah, Rich.**

**Beast Boy: Aye aye, captain. But my head REALLY hurts..**

**Kid Flash: Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you. You ran into a book shelf today..Twice.**

**Aqualad: Nice, BB. Was it that Roth girl again?**

**Speedy: From what I've heard...Yes.**

**Cyborg: And I heard you asked her out too, Gar.**

**Beast Boy: Oh god...I did NOT.**

**Raven: Yeah. You did. And I didn't have time to answer...**

**Beast Boy: Please don't kill me.**

**Raven: But I'm saying yes!**

**Jinx: Rock on, Rach!**

**Bumblebee: How'd we get in here, Mal?**

**Jinx: Really..I have no clue.**

**Kid Flash: I added you. **

**Jinx: Oh...Okay! Hi Wally!**

**Kid Flash: Hey Mal.**

**Cyborg: Hey Karen.**

**Bumblebee: What's up, Sparky?**

**Cyborg: Nothing, really. Wanna go to a Gotham U Game with me tomorrow?**

**Bumblebee: Sure!**

**Kid Flash: Is this the or something?**

**Jinx: I have no clue.**

**Kid Flash: Well...Let's see. Hey! Where's Cassie and Kori?**

**Wondergirl: Right here. Kori's over at my house. Were doing chick flicks and all that crap.**

**Superboy: Hey Babe!**

**Wondergirl: Hi, hun. **

**Robin: Hey, Kori! Do you still need help with that paper? We can finish what we started in the library.**

**Kid Flash: So that's what you were doing? Starting a report...A likely story..**

**Robin: Wally...You owe me right now. I have blackmail on you!**

**Jinx: Oooh..Dick's getting ANGRY..**

**Aqualad: Is there anything going on tomorrow, other than the GU game?**

**Speedy: I dunno. Come over to my house tomorrow?**

**Aqualad: Yeah! I'll be over whenever I wake up. Your dad wouldn't mind if I woke you up.**

**Kid Flash: Hey...Malory, since everybody else is doing something, you want to?**

**Jinx: Sure. Uhm..Want to do something right now? We can go clubbing. It's only, what, 8 o'clock anyways. Most of the good stuff opens at 9-ish anyways.**

**Wondergirl: How 'bout we all go? Kori says it's a good idea.**

**Robin: I don't care. What's the club?**

**Raven: Is it the one in the warehouse?**

**Jinx: Yeah. I think it's called Dock 7 or something. Just meet me and Rachel at the Pier.**

**Robin: Alright. Call me if your going, I'll tell Malory. See you all in about an hour.**

**Beast Boy: Aye aye, captain!**

**Robin: Call me Captain again and look forward to a painful death, BB.**

**Beast Boy: Yipes. **

**

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter. I think most of them are going to end with an IM chat thing. So...Next chapter, Clubbing. WHOOO! I've wanted to do a chapter like this..It just hasn't fit in to anything. So now it will! And I DID get a TEENSY bit of BB/Rae action for you fans out there. Toodles!

AoA


End file.
